What I didn't know
by PottsXStark
Summary: Pepper's been getting strange symptoms few weeks after that party her and Tony went to, what could it be? Pepppaaarrooonnyyy. Rated T for umm Alcohol use? lol I really don't know what Genre this is or rating XD
1. Chapter 1

**(Random idea that came to my head….I really should go outside…..get the best ideas there but cant at the moment soooo guess I'll do the second best thing *Flips through channels*) (Warning: You may see a drunk Tony…..and Pepper)**

Tony sat on the couch watching TV and being lazy like he does every weekend. "Tony!" Pepper said was she walked up to him. "Hm Wha?" Tony said with his eyes half open but sucked into the TV. "We need to get you out of this house" she said. He shook his head still staring at the TV. "Come on its Saturday night you can't seriously want to do this every weekend" Pepper said.

Tony nodded. "Oh come on Tony" she said whining trying to pull him up. "Don't…..wanna go….nowhere" he said. Pepper sat next to him, wrapped her arm around his and kissed his cheek. "We never do anything together" she said. "Look what we're doing" he said. "That's not what I meant" she said. "Fine what do you want to do?" he asked looking at her. "Well remember Rhodey told us about that party in the lounge down by 8th street?" she asked.

"Mhm" Tony said. "Why don't we go?" she asked. Tony groaned. "Fine" he said. "Yay!" Pepper cheered happily. She kissed his cheek again then headed off to go change. Tony threw on a nice black shirt and jeans. Pepper wore a fitted white dress and black heels. "Come on, come on!" she said pulling his arm. They got in the car and drove to the lounge. From outside they could see the party was already crazy.

They walked in and saw Rhodey with his wife. "Hey guys!" Rhodey yelled over the noise. "Hey!" Pepper yelled back. Tony walked over to a sofa and sat there playing with his pod, Pepper saw him then got an idea. She walked up to him with a drink and sat next to him. "Want some?" she asked. Tony took it not looking from his pod and drank it. He looked at it and saw it was red wine. "Can I just have water?" he asked. "Umm they ran out?" she said lying. "Ugh" Tony said drinking more of it.

She left the drink with Tony and walked up to Rhodey. "Loosening him up?" Rhodey asked. "You bet" she said. After a few drinks Pepper walked up to Tony. "Hey are you alright?" Pepper asked. "Oh my gosh Pepper I'm amazing!" Tony said. Tony narrowed his eyes and stared at her. "What?" Pepper asked. "You look prettier than usual" he said. Pepper giggled and sat next to him. Tony rested his head on her shoulder. "You're so soft" Tony said hugging her.

Rhodey walked up to them. "You're wasted man" he said laughing. "Hey….w-wasted is my middle name" Tony said pointing to Rhodey. "I think I like drunk Tony better than the normal Tony" Pepper said. "Who's drunk Tony?" Tony asked. "Oh wait that's me!" he said laughing. Tony slid down to Pepper's lap. Tony got up after a while then started dancing on a table with a guy dancing on the table next to his. "WE POPPIN TAGS!" Tony said singing to the Thrift Shop. Pepper and Rhodey laughed and clapped. "I'M GONNA POP SOME TAGS ONLY GOT $20 DOLLAS IN MAH POCKET!" Tony put his arm around the guy and the guy put his arm around Tony.

It was two in the morning. "I think he's had enough fun" Pepper said. "Yeah…" Rhodey said. Rhodey grabbed Tony and carried him on his back to their car. "Thanks Rhodey see you" Pepper said getting in the car. "Turn on the music….where's the party hereeeee" Tony whined moving around in his seat. "You need to go to sleep" Pepper said. "No way sleeping is for owls" he said. "Owl's don't sleep at night" Pepper said. "Well they should…..they're so dam annoying" Tony said with his arms crossed.

They made it home and Pepper and to piggy back ride Tony inside. "Tony….get off…heavy" Pepper said. Tony got off and started running around the house. "WOOO!" he yelled. "Hey get back here!" she said. "NU UH!" he said taking off his shirt. "Put your shirt back on!" she said. "Shirts are for day people!" he said. Tony turned on the audio system built to play music all around the house. "I'M GONNA POP SOME TAGS ONLY GOT $20 DOLLAS IN MAH POCKET!" Tony sang.

Pepper chased him all around the house. She finally gave out and plopped on the floor. "Guess I have to wait until he gives out" she said. She yawned and went to the kitchen and took out a bottle. She rubbed her head from her headache of Tony. "Bottoms up" she said taking a few shots. Tony and Pepper started running around and dancing. "WOOO!" they both yelled. Pepper took off her dress and jumped in their pool. Tony ran around the backyard holding a bottle of alcohol.

"OWL!" Tony said yelling at a squirrel. He threw the bottle at the squirrel but lucky the squirrel dodged. "GET THAT OWL!" Pepper said getting out of the pool. They chased the squirrel out of their house then Pepper and Tony ran back inside. They finally passed out in their bed at four AM. Few weeks after that incident they have been living normally and have not been partying like that. Pepper woke up and yawned. "Wake up" Pepper said wrapping her arms around Tony's waist. He shook his head no. "You gotta go to work" she said.

He shook his head again. "Come on it'll be over before you know it" she said. Tony got up and got dressed. "Want breakfast?" Pepper asked. Tony shook his head. "I just wanna get this day over with" he said. "Well have a good day" she said then kissed him. Tony walked to his car and drove away to Stark Industries. Suddenly Pepper felt like she had to vomit. "What the?" she said. She ran to the bathroom and threw up, she groaned. "I think I ate something bad…" she said. She threw up every day from then on, she scheduled a doctor's appointment after a week.

"Hello Mrs. Stark the doctor will see you now" said the nurse. Pepper was led into a room and she sat on the examining table. After her blood pressure test and all that junk the doctor came in. "Hello Mrs. Stark what's the problem today?" he asked. "I've been throwing up a lot this week" she said. "On what time of day?" he asked writing things down. "Mornings and sometimes afternoon" she said. "Mhm…." The doctor said.

He ran a few tests on her. "Well it looks like you have the flu" he said. "Oh well that makes sense" she said. "I'll prescribe some meds then it should be gone by next week" he said. Pepper left the doctor's office and went home. "How'd it go?" Tony asked. "I have the flu" she said. "Aw" Tony said. "I'll sleep on the couch" Tony said. "No you don't have to" she said. "But I don't wanna get sick" he said. "You can sleep in our room and I sleep in the guest room" she said. "How about the other way around" he said. "You know just to keep you comfortable" he said.

"Alright" she said.

**(Sooo what do you think? Reviewwww :D) (And about that story It's complicated hehehe I didn't realize some of the content was from White Chicks XP but it was still funny, IMMA WHITE CHICKS! XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Okay so maybe some of you didn't catch my drift in the first chapter but in this one you'll understand I'm giving away a huge hint about what's really going on)**

Two months passed and Pepper still didn't feel a hundred percent. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Hey Tony…." She said. "Hm?" Tony said sitting on the bed watching TV. "Do I seem bigger to you?" she asked. He looked at her. "Not at all" he said. "Liar" she said. "I'm not lying babe" he said chuckling. "Whatever" she said. "Why are you all of the sudden getting so crabby?" he asked. "Am not!" she said. Tony got up and walked up to her. "You look beautiful quit worrying" he said. "Lies!" she said. "Calm down" he said hugging her.

Pepper put on a grumpy face. "You look fine Pepper" he said. Pepper ignored him and released herself from his grip and went to go change. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Going running!" She said closing the door behind her and left the house. Tony shook his head. "Oh Pepper…" he said chuckling then went back to TV. Pepper ran for four weeks every day, at the end of the fourth week she weighed herself. "I GAINED WEIGHT!" she screamed. Tony ran into the bathroom. "What happened?!" he said.

"I don't get it what am I doing wrong?" she asked. "Are you still obsessed with losing weight honey you look beautiful you don't need to change" he said. "YES I DO!" Pepper yelled. Tony pulled her into a hug. "You look pretty just the way you are" he said. "Really?" Pepper said sniffling. "Yes" he said kissing her head. Pepper smiled and returned his hug. "Now will you quit worrying?" he asked. "Nope" she said smiling. Tony groaned. "Why?" he asked. "Well even if you think I look fine I don't think so" she said.

"Ugh" Tony said. "Plus how do I not know your just saying that just because you're my husband?" she asked. "I'm not I really mean it" he said. "I don't believe you" she said crossing her arms. "What do I have to say that will make you believe me!" he said. "Nothing" she said. Tony paused for a bit. "Believe me now?" he asked. "Nope" she said. Tony walked out of the room. "Do what you want I think you look perfect but apparently what I say isn't going to make a difference" he said.

"You betcha!" she said smiling. Pepper went for another run but this time she started to feel light headed during her run. She overexerted herself. "I guess I better take a break" she said. She walked back to her home and took a shower. She stared at her stomach. "Why am I gained weight all of the sudden?" she asked herself. Pepper out of nowhere got the craving for cookies. She dried up, put on a shirt and shorts and walked over to the kitchen. "Wait….."She said. "Must lose weight" she said. Her body cried for something sweet.

"Ah screw it" she said. Pepper grabbed a box of cookies and started eating them. Tony walked in and caught her. "I thought you were on a diet" he said sitting on the chair on the other side of the counter where she was eating. "I don't know why I just have this weird craving for something sweet" she said. "Well now you can't complain because you just screwed up your diet" he said. "I'm dropping it anyway" she said. "Finally" he said. Tony opened his mouth. "Gimme one" he said. "My cookies" she said. "Please?" he asked.

Pepper smiled and fed him one. "Now go away" she said. "Fine then, I was just leaving anyway" he said sticking out his tongue at her. Pepper put the box of cookies away then went to go plop on the bed. "I'm so sleepy" she said. "You barely did anything" he said. "I ran…." She said. "Yeah like for ten minutes" he said. "Ten minutes is a lot to me" she said. "Quit being lazy" he said. "Shush and go to sleep" she said. Pepper woke up in the middle of the night wanting to throw up again. Tony heard her and walked into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked grabbing a clip and clipping her hair back and comforting her. "I think those cookies are expired" she said.

"But you bought those weeks ago" he said. "I probably grabbed a bad one?" she said. "This is getting weird maybe you should go back to the doctor" he said. "Yeah…" Pepper said. The next day Pepper visited the doctor again. "I'm sorry Pepper there's just nothing wrong with you" he said. "But how? I've been gaining weight, craving weird things and vomiting!" she said. "Listen if this continues you should go to the hospital" he said. Pepper nodded then left.

She drove home and entered. "What did he say?" Tony asked. "He said he couldn't find anything wrong with me and that if it keeps up I should go to the hospital" she said. Pepper sat on the couch all the way on the other side where Tony was sitting. "I'm scared" she said. Tony scooted over and held her hand. "Hey don't be afraid we're in this together" he said. Pepper looked at him and smiled, she hugged him.

"So umm what are you symptoms?" he asked. "Well I'm hungry a lot, I eat weird things and I vomit" she said. Tony couldn't figure it out but it was just so obvious. Four months passed and Pepper just gained more weight and ate more. "Hey Pepper Rhodey invited us to go play football, wanna come?" he asked. "Sure" Pepper said. Pepper dressed into a white tank top with a blue sweater zipped up and blue shorts.

They went to the park to see Rhodey huddling with some other guys. "Yo" Tony said. "Hey guys" Rhodey said. "Alright I'll position you guys" he said. Rhodey picked everyone's positions for his team. They played for two hours but then Pepper started to feel sick so while the other team was talking she walked up to Tony. "I don't feel so well can we go home?" she asked. "After this game" he said. "Red-54!" Rhodey yelled. They began the game, someone threw the ball to Pepper. That was the first time in the whole game someone had thrown it to her and she didn't know what to do.

"Uhh" she said just standing there. "Run!" said Rhodey. Everyone from the other team darted to her, she tried to run but she felt so bad she began to feel light headed then collapsed. Tony ran over to her. "Hey! What happened?" he asked. Pepper wasn't responding. "Call an ambulance!" he yelled. Ten minutes later the ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Tony sat outside her room while they worked on her, after half an hour the doctor came out to talk to Tony.

"Mr. Stark…." the doctor said. "Is she alright?!" Tony asked worriedly. "Mrs. Stark is….." the doctor said not finishing his sentence.

**(This isn't really a cliff hanger to me cause come on people it's so obvious XD Review please)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs. Stark is six months pregnant" he said. Tony was in shock. "But she's been going to the doctor's office and they couldn't find anything" He said. "Well in some rare cases pregnancy can be hidden or he probably didn't test her correctly" The doctor said. **(Totally just made that up I don't know if that's true LOL)** "She passed out from severe dehydration" he said. "Will she be alright though" Tony asked. "Oh yeah she'll be fine" The doctor said. "How's the baby?" Tony asked. "Surprisingly good I didn't expect that" The doctor said.

"Well I have to head to another patients room you may enter if you like" he said. "Thanks" Tony said then entered the room. Pepper was awake. "Hey….how are you feeling?" Tony asked. "I'm alright" she said. "I wonder how this happened though" Tony said. "I have no idea" Pepper said. Pepper sighed. "What's wrong?" Tony asked. "Are you upset?" Pepper asked. "Why would I be upset?" Tony asked. "Well we're only twenty two, we still had years to go before this" Pepper said.

"I've done everything I've wanted to do I partied for the last two years and now I'm done I was ready for a kid any day" Tony said. Tony sat on the edge of the bed next to Pepper. "I thought I was supposed to be huge" she said. "That's not always the case" Tony said. The next day Pepper was released home. Tony drove her home. "I'm hungry" Pepper whined. "We're almost there and no cookies" Tony said. "I eat my dam cookies if I want to Stark" she said. "Pepper…." Tony said.

"If I want cookies I want cookies!" she yelled. "It's for your own good" he said. They entered and Pepper ran to the fridge. "Yumm" Pepper said pulling out ice cream. "No" Tony said taking it from her. "But why!" she said. "You've been eating junk for two months! Enough!" he said. "Are you trying to say I'm fat" Pepper said about to cry. "Oh god…." Tony said. "I KNEW IT!" Pepper said. "No honey it's just that too much unhealthy food-"Pepper stopped Tony. "YOU DID IT AGAIN!" she yelled crying.

"All I'm saying is that you just need lighten up on the cookies and ice cream" he said dodging the couch pillows Pepper threw at him. "But you don't understand…..I NEED it" she said. "You definitely do not" Tony said. "THERE YOU GO CALLING ME FAT AGAIN!" she yelled. Tony held up his hands. "What the hell! I didn't say that!" he said. Pepper stormed up the stairs and to the room slamming the door. Tony sighed. "Oh Christ have mercy" he said sitting on the chair and laying his head on the counter.

Tony let Pepper cool down a bit then he went to go check on her. "Pepper?" he said opening the door enough to slip his head through. She ignored him and kept watching TV. Tony walked up to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry could you forgive me?" he asked. "Fine" Pepper said. Tony kissed her. "Love you" he said. Tony hopped on the other side of the bed and snuggled against Pepper with his hand on her stomach.

In the middle of the night Pepper woke up, she saw Tony sleeping so she sneaked downstairs and to the kitchen. "Hehehe" she said grabbing the scooper and the ice cream. She took off the lid. "Oh yes…" she said. She scooped some ice cream into her mouth and patted her stomach. "Taste good right?" she asked. After a few scoops she whipped out the cookies. Suddenly she felt a few kicks and Pepper clutched her belly. "Yeah you're right too much sugar, alright lets go to bed" she said.

And she slipped back into bed. Tony woke up before Pepper, he opened his eyes to the first thing he saw which was her face. Pepper opened her eyes and rubbed them. "Good morning" she said. Tony's eye caught something on her face. "What?" Pepper asked. He got closer and narrowed his eyes. "What?!" Pepper asked. "I told you no!" Tony said. "You ate cookies last night!" he said. "Did not!" Pepper lied. "Oh yeah wanna make a bet?" Tony asked. Pepper paused.

"So you did" he said. Pepper shook her head. "Let's see about that" he said. Tony went to the pantry and opened the box of cookies. "Knew it" he said. Tony dumped every sweet thing in the house. Pepper stayed in bed and covered her head, he went back up stairs. "Pepper no more junk I threw it away" Tony said. "It's not my fault…." She said covering her face with the sheets. "I know but I got rid of it because I want you and the baby to be healthy that's all I care about" he said.

"Don't be mad at me for doing the right thing" he said. "I'm not mad, it's just hard" she said. "I know it is" Tony said.

Few days later the new month started **(Month 7)** and Pepper was at the park getting some air. She sat on the bench and inhaled the outdoor air. The breeze was pleasant and there was not one cloud in the sky, everything was at peace until it was disrupted by someone robbing a man not too far away from Pepper. She wanted to do something about it so bad but she knew she had to protect her child from harm. Instead Pepper took out her phone and started dialing the police when suddenly a shadow came over her and she felt something cold and hard on her forehead. She stopped pressing numbers and slowly looked up.

The masked robber was holding a gun to her head. "I suggest you give me that phone before I blow your brains out" he said. Pepper slowly handed him her phone and he snatched it away from her, Pepper was trembling because she was afraid if this man was going to hurt her and put her child's life in jeopardy. The man grabbed Pepper's arm and dragged her with his gun on her stomach. "You can shoot me anywhere else but just please not my baby" she said stuttering. "Shut up" he said. The man went into a Walgreens. "Everybody put your hands up I got a pregnant lady here and I'm not afraid to shoot her kid!" he said. Everyone was horrified at this behavior so they did what they were told.

"Hey you give me all the cash!" he yelled aggressively at one of the store clerks. The clerk was shaking as she took out the money. "Put it in a bag!" yelled the robber. She put it in a bag and gave it to him. "Score!" he said. A brave person grabbed the robber and took off his mask. The robber shot the man who took it off. "Looks like you all have to die, I can't have any witnesses that saw my face" he said pointing the gun at Pepper. He shot but Pepper dodged. Pepper ran to the back of the store tipping over shelves to stall the man who was trying chase her to shoot her. The man struggled to make his way, Pepper jumped the pharmacy counter and grabbed the phone to call the police.

Her hand was shaking as she dialed, she ducked her head under the counter. "911 What's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked. "There's a robbery down at the Walgreens by 6th street and this man is trying to kill me!" Pepper said. "Ma'am please stay calm I have already dispatched the police they should arrive soon" said the dispatcher. "Miss you don't understand IM PREGNANT AND THIS GUY IS GOING TO KILL MY CHILD!" she yelled. The robber shot a glass window and Pepper shut her eyes shielding her head with one arm. "Ma'am just try to get away from him" said the dispatcher. Pepper let go of the phone and started crawling to an aisle of full of medicine. Pepper picked a lock on the glass window. "Stomp…Stomp….Stomp" said the robber. "I'm coming for you" he said. Pepper raced to pick the lock and she finally succeeded, she grabbed a spray can and right when the guy found her aisle she sprayed the can in his eyes. "OW!" he screeched collapsing on his knees.

Pepper turned around to see if there was an alternate route but there wasn't. She was trapped by this dangerous robber. "Say good bye to that kid! He yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her down putting his gun on her stomach. Pepper closed her eyes and she heard a gun fire but she couldn't tell if the man shot her. She peeked to see an officer pointing his gun at the now dead robber. The blood splattered all over the floor, on the white medicine cabinets and on Peppers shirt which stretched all the way to her cheek.

"You alright Miss?" asked the officer. Pepper nodded, she sort of started to breathe fast because her heart was racing from the fear that pumped her adrenaline, and her eyes were wider than usual too. She got on her feet and she walked outside to see firemen, police cars with officers next to them, and an ambulance waiting outside. Two paramedics ran up to Pepper and took her to their truck to see if she was alright. "I'm fine I didn't get hurt" she said. "Ma'am how many months pregnant are you" asked a lady who was checking the baby's heartbeat. "Seven" Pepper said. After the examination they let her go.

"I believe this belongs to you" said the officer handing her phone back to her. "Thank you" Pepper said. A car came around and braked aggressively in front of the scene and out came Tony running over to Pepper but he was stopped by an officer. "It's alright he's my husband" she said. The officer let Tony go. "Pepper I heard what happened are you alright?!" Tony asked worried. "What's with all this blood is this coming from you?!" Tony said. He asked so many questions at once that it made Pepper dizzy. "I'm fine Tony and the baby's fine" she said. "This isn't my blood it was the man who tried to kill me" she said.

"That's it I'm not letting you leave home by yourself anymore" he said. Pepper looked down folding her hands looking depressed. "What's wrong?" Tony asked. Pepper looked up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was so scared" she said walking into Tony's chest. Tony wrapped his arms around her. "You're alright now" he said. "I thought he was going to kill him" she said. "Wait who's him?" Tony asked. "Oh um I think our baby is going to be a boy" Pepper said smiling. "You think so?" Tony asked. "Yeah but it's just a guess it could be a girl but I don't care which I love it the same way" she said. Tony hugged her. "Me too…me too" he said.

**(Review please o 3o)**


	4. Chapter 4

The last month of Pepper's pregnancy came and she was due any day now. She sat on the couch feeling nervous, she was alert to any signs that she might be in labor. "This is so nerve wrecking!" she said. Tony walked over to sit on the couch. "Don't worry about it, why don't you just watch some TV" he said. "I'll try I guess" she said. Pepper turned on the television but she wasn't really paying attention to it, she was looking at the video but the audio would not get through to her. Her mind was somewhere else. Tony walked into a newly built room that had beige walls on it and a half complete white crib beside a window with a night stand and a diaper station. "Alright lets finally finish this" he said cracking his head and fingers.

She felt a kick then she quickly looked down and waited for something else to happen, nothing else happened a few minutes after and Pepper sighed. Tony walked out of the room. "I finished!" he yelled like a mad scientist. "Huh?" Pepper said confused. She walked over to the room and saw the crib. "It's so cute!" Pepper said kissing Tony's cheek.

Few days passed and still nothing happened which was driving Pepper crazy because she just wanted it to be out. It was midnight and four three hours Pepper sat Indian style holding her clock and staring at it. She sometimes tapped her knee and fiddled with her hair. "Dammit go to sleep Pepper!" Tony said annoyed by the little tapping sounds. "Easy for you to say!" she said. "Do you know what it's like to be pregnant?" she asked. "No, but I do know what it's like to have a hormonal pregnant wife now go to sleep!" he said. "I can't" she said. Tony sighed and got out of bed, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle with a spoon. He walked back up and poured the liquid onto the spoon. "Open up" he said.

"Just let me be!" she said. "SAY AH!" he said. Pepper opened her mouth and he fed her the liquid. "Ugh, orange flavor" she said. Pepper got under the sheets and tried to sleep. Tony put away the stuff and went to bed. Pepper managed to sleep the whole night then the medicine wore off and she woke up at eight. She did nothing except wait impatiently for her to go into labor. Tony didn't even want to deal with her mood swings today so he did what he wanted, he sat drinking a beer and watched football like a couch potato. "Ah this…..this is the life" he said.

Tony tried drinking out of his beer to realize he ran out, he got up and went to the fridge and saw there wasn't any more. He walked up stairs and stuck his head through the door. "Hey babe I'm heading to the store want anything?" he asked. Pepper shook her head, still with her eyes fixed on her clock. "It's not happening today Pep" he said walking over to her. He sat next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"You smell of beer" she said. "Cause I just drank two bottles" he said chuckling. "Maybe you should stay…." She said. "Naw I'll be in and out" he said kissing her head then left to the store. "Maybe it really isn't going to happen" she said. Pepper put her clock on her night stand and laid down to take a nap. She slept for half an hour until she started feeling pain. She winced at the pain in her stomach. "Contractions….right when I let my guard down you decide to play a trick on me huh" she said.

Pepper reached for her phone and called Tony. "Hey Pep what's up?" Tony asked. "Contractions…" she said. Tony was in shock. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Oh I don't know maybe a really bad stomach pain just me hungry!" she said. "Possible…" Tony said. "Just get over here!" Pepper said then hung up. Tony was stuck in traffic because there was an accident. He started beeping. "Come on!" he yelled.

Pepper laid on her side and clutched her stomach, wincing at the pain. Tony took what seemed like to Pepper "forever." She moaned and groaned, positioning herself differently frequently. Pepper grabbed her phone and dialed Rhodey. "Hello?" Rhodey answered. "Rhodey I need your help please get here as fast as you can" Pepper said before she started groaning again. "Why? what's wrong?" Rhodey asked. "I'm pregnant and in labor Rhodey hurry up!" she yelled. "Oh um alright, alright I'll get over there as soon as possible" he said. Rhodey was in the same situation as Tony, stuck in traffic. Rhodey called Tony. "Hey man are you at your house?" Rhodey asked. "I'm trying but I'm stuck here!" Tony said. "Me too, we gotta find a short cut, Pepper called and she was in a lot of pain" he said. "I know, ugh I'm such an idiot I should've never left her" Tony said.

"You couldn't have known it's not your fault" Rhodey said. "Hey I can get out of this line!" Tony said. "Go man I'll meet you at the hospital" Rhodey said. Tony turned right and was freed from the long line, he drove as fast as he could to the house. Tony unlocked the door and sprinted up the stairs to Pepper whom he found on the floor laying on her side groaning. "I'm here, we're going to the hospital now hang in there" he said picking her up and speed walked to his car.

Tony sped to the hospital. "Tony slow down you're going to crash and I don't want to die before I have this baby" she said. "Don't underestimate me" he said. "There's no time to figure out if you are a skilled driver just slow down!" she said panicking "Who's the driver here?" he said. Suddenly some car decided to risk getting hit by crossing in front of the speeding car. Tony smoothly dodged the car but it made Pepper more upset. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" she yelled. They made it to the hospital and Tony rushed Pepper into the emergency room. "My wife is in labor I need medical attention now!" he said. The nurses rushed over to Pepper and helped her to a wheel chair. They quickly wheeled her to a room and changed her into a hospital gown.

They put her on the bed and the doctor ran in to see if she was ready. "Oh you are more than ready we need this baby out now" she said. "I can't do it!" Pepper said. "Try your best" the doctor said. Tony got next to her and a nurse got on the other side. Pepper clutched both their hands and screamed to the top of her lungs. "Last one make it your best" the doctor said. Pepper gave one last push and scream also the biggest squeeze of Tony's hand. "Alright stop, stop" said the doctor. "Looks like we have a…" she said. "Baby girl" she said. The baby wasn't crying which was strange and not good at all.

Tony clutched his pulsing hand. "Oww…." he whispered. Rhodey walked into the room with his wife. The doctor quickly put the little girl on a few towels on top of a table and put an oxygen mask on her. "What's happening" Pepper said working up her adrenaline. "It's alright she's fine" Tony said trying to make Pepper look away and calm her down. "What's wrong with her?" Pepper asked panicking. "Nothing nothing" Tony said. "Pulse is getting weaker" said the nurse. Pepper snapped her head towards the baby. "No…no this can't be happening!" Pepper said.

"She's going to be alright stay calm" said a nurse comforting her. By a miracle of god the baby cried. Pepper laid her head back with her eyes closed smiling in relief. They cleaned up the baby and wrapped her in a towel. The nurse handed Pepper her baby. Rhodey walked over to her. "She's so cute" Pepper said. "Yeah" Tony said looking at the little girl. "What's her name?" the nurse asked. Tony and Pepper looked at each other. "We forgot to look at names…." Pepper said. "Oh don't worry" the nurse said handing Pepper a book of names. "Perfect thank you!" Pepper said. Pepper gave the baby to Tony and she started looking for names. She flipped the pages until her eyes landed on a name that caught her attention. She showed it to Tony and he nodded smiling. "Peyton Love Stark" Pepper said. "My grandmothers middle name?" Tony asked referring to the name Love which Pepper did not tell him. "Yup" she said. Pepper stayed in the hospital along with her baby until they were both ready to go home. Pepper held the carrier, admiring her baby as Tony unlocked the door. They walked inside and they walked over to Peyton's room.

Pepper gently lifted her out of the carrier and laid her in the crib. "She's just the sweetest thing" Pepper said. "Blue eyes and red hair…." Tony said. Suddenly Pepper realized something. "Hey Tony…" Pepper said. "Hm?" Tony said. "I think this happened from that night when we both got drunk" she said blushing at him. Tony started cracking up and Pepper laughed.

**(I'm debating whether I should stop or make one last chapter…..anyways review please :D)**


End file.
